Jamie's Song
by Christine Writer
Summary: Songfic oneshot set to "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift.  Jamie and Landon had their ups and downs, but lasted through them and loved each other always.  R&R!


_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights_

Jamie had always had a bit of a crush on Landon. They had lived in the same town since they were born. She had skipped two grades and was in all of his classes.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled<br>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
><em> 

When Jamie and Landon had been small, their parents had all joked that they were supposed to be together. That was before Landon's daddy had gotten so off-track with his life. Before Landon had started getting in trouble both at school and around town.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did_

Landon had always pretended to threaten Jamie if she ever told anyone they were friends. He was the big, strong boy, and Jamie was the small, shy girl. He had never followed through on any of his threats.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<br>Just two kids, you and I...  
>Oh my my my my<br>_

He had tried to kiss Jamie when they were in sixth grade. Jamie had liked the idea of her first kiss, but when he leaned over to kiss her, she realized that her father was right-sharing a kiss with someone was very special, and it was to be saved for her wedding day. She had run away from Landon, and didn't tell him for days why she had ducked away. When she finally did, he hadn't understood. That was when their friendship had stalled.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Jamie had grown up into a beautiful young woman, and Landon had changed into a wild-loving, danger-seeking young man. His eyes still shined, sparkling in sunshine, and Jamie admired them from the distance at which he had placed her.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>They never believed we'd really fall in love<br>And our mamas had smiled and rolled their eyes  
>And said oh my my my...<br>_

Jamie's mother had passed on when they were still small, but their daddies and Landon's mother were incredulous when Jamie and Landon had begun to court. They couldn't believe that Jamie and Landon actually did love each other.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<br>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside till the morning light  
>Oh my my my my<em>

Hegbert, Jamie's father, hadn't been pleased when Landon and Jamie were out so late, but he had allowed it for one reason: Jamie's illness. He knew that she needed to spend time with Landon. That was actually what Landon and Jamie had fought about when they were looking up at the stars from the back of Landon's truck. Jamie hadn't wanted to go home to reality, and Landon had been worried about her. They fought, he drove her home, and stayed out in his truck, in her driveway, until the next morning. She hadn't wanted to go home, so he hadn't left her there alone.__

_A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>Our whole town came and our parents cried<br>You said I do and I did too_

Jamie and Landon's wedding had been the talk of the town. Everyone had come, and everyone knew that it had to be perfect. It was going to be one of the happiest memories Landon would have to cherish after Jamie died._  
><em> 

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch<br>After all this time, you and I  
><em> 

Jamie knew that Landon and she wouldn't have children. She knew, and yet, she dreamed that they would, and would raise them in the town they'd grown up in.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh my my my..._

Jamie and Landon knew that someday, they'd be together again, in Heaven, and would never be separated again. Until then, they would have the memories of their love for each other to sustain them. He dreamed of them growing old together, and in his dreams, they never separated.


End file.
